The Goddess's Pup
by Gamer95
Summary: Amaterasu is upset after visiting the world in her human form. It's changed so much since she was last there...And fewer people believe in her. But she does have purpose...She finds it in a little boy...
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo. A city so rich in culture and the past was as busy as always. The famed city was having one of its sunnier and warm days. Citizens walking down the streets and walkways mingling catching up or talking business.

However, one was not having an easy time. Standing among many other people was a woman clothed in an old fashioned kimono colored red and white. She was breathtaking to many who gazed at her with wide eyes. Sun kissed skin that seemed to shine in a special way, snow white hair flowed down her back like a river and her eyes were a bright orange that burned much like the sun.

The woman was gazing around the large city with a sort of sad frown that many thought just looked wrong on the woman. She let out a sad sigh and shook her head. 'What happened to my home?' she thought sadly.

The sign changed and she along with everyone else crossed over. 'The air is thick with pollution, there are so little trees and flowers…the very wind itself has been sparse.' She looked down the roadway to an animal center and her frown turned briefly into a scowl before returning into her sad frown.

'And the animals…they are locked away…this is…not my Nipon.' She thought sadly and continued to walk down the road ending up in a small park. She sat down on a bench and stared into the water and saw her reflection, the red marks that decorated her sun kissed skin that only a few can see. 'Do I have a purpose here anymore?' She asked. 'Do I still matter to them?'

She remembered that very, very few had prayed to or even acknowledged the existence of her or the other gods lately... This was why...Everyone had moved on...

Amaterasu hugged her knees to her chest and looked down at the ground in defeat.

'How could my home...change so much...? It feels like it was just yesterday I defeated Yami...Everyone's faith helped me...But now...There's no faith left...'

The goddess rose to her feet. 'I can't stay here...' She thought. 'I have to go somewhere else...I can't stand seeing my home like this... But...Where will I go...?'

Shaking her head, she decided: anywhere was better than the sad reminder of what once was.

She moved to walk but a sound caught her sensitive ears. She looked around the aria and saw that there was no one around to make a noise. She blinked in confusion before hearing it again coming from a small bush to the side hidden from view.

Curious the sun goddess approached the bush and moved some branches to the side. Only to gasp in shock and horror.

Hidden behind the bush was a tiny human boy who was leaning against a tree trunk his eyes closed in pain and the fresh tear stains on his cheeks. His messy black hair shined in the sun, and his torn to shreds shirt allowed the goddess to see the many scars that ran along his tiny body.

She was in shock. She moved softly through the brush and approached the little boy. He did nothing to acknowledge he heard her so she keeled down next to him and placed a hand on his chest and nodded with relief when she felt his heart beating. She gazed up at his face. "Who did this to you?" she asked softly honestly not expecting a response.

However, she blinked in surprise when she noticed him slowly look up at her. The boy sniffled slightly as he looked up at her. The goddess tilted her head curiously, not fully understanding the look in his eyes.

"Puppy eaws...?" The child said curiously. Amaterasu blinked owlishly before realizing something: He was just a toddler. He certainly looked MUCH younger, though...More like a baby, as a matter of fact. She did manage to piece together what he said, however, and smiled.

"Um...Yes, dear. These are puppy ears." She replied, putting her hands up near her ears. However, slowly, she came to a realization. "Wait...You can...see them...?" The boy nodded.

"Looksof..." He mumbled. "Wanpet..." Amaterasu put a hand to her mouth and giggled.

"My, aren't you precious?"

The little boy weakly lifted his arm up and rubbed her ear softly. Ammy blushed but smiled softly at the little boy. As gently as she could she lifted the little boy into her arms and cradled him like a baby.

She gazed down at his tired emerald eyes and smiled softly at him. "Hello dear." She said

The baby gazed up at her warm eyes and blinked slightly. "Muh..muh?"he asked softly.

Ammy blinked before her eyes went wide as she realized what he said and smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry dear. But I am not your mother."

She frowned when he looked down and saw fresh tears escape his eyes. "Donwanme" he babbled.

Amaterasu's ears drooped. "That's not true." She said with a frown. "I can't see how anyone wouldn't want you."

"Feek..." The wolf goddess blinked.

"Feek?" She couldn't quite get what that meant.

"Uh-huh. Feek. Eryhateme."

"I most certainly do NOT hate you." The goddess replied. "Never."

"Why?" The boy asked, looking at her with wide eyes. "Whynohame?"

"There's not a thing about you to hate at all." Ammy replied with a smile.

The little boy looked up at her with wide eyes. Ammy ran a hand through his hair and grimaced as she felt the grease it held. She looked around and then back at the child with a soft frown. 'He needs to be cleaned and fed. I should take him back to the place I am staying at.' She thought with a nod before begging to walk.

Ammy smiled down at the confused child as he looked over at the tree then at her and tilted his head slightly in confusion. She giggled lightly at the cute expression and rocked him gently. "Don't worry dear. I'll take care of you."

She felt an intense warmth flow through her at that phrase and her smile grew and little Harry's eyes grew wide as well at what she said shocked and amazed at what she said. "Rewly?"

Ammy smiled down at him and kissed his little nose. "REALLY Really." She cooed at his blushed yet slightly happy face.

"Yay!" The boy cheered, snuggling in closer. "Pwetty wady careome!" She giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, you're such a sweet thing." She cooed. He blushed and looked down slightly. The woman began to walk. The child pressed himself closer. After a while, he looked up at her face.

"Wed." He said, poking at her cheek gently. She looked at him.

"Wed...You mean red?" The boy nodded. "...Can you see my markings?"

"Makin?"

"Yes. The red marks on my face."

The little boy nodded his head with a small smile.

Ammy stared down at him with wide eyes before smiling softly at him and poking his little nose. "Well aren't you a little special baby. Able to see a goddess's true form." She spoke with a tender smile as she heard the little boys giggle.

"Truw ferm?"

Ammy smiled down at him. "My tail and ears, dear are part of who I truly am. My name is Okami Amaterasu."

The boy blinked up at her wide confused eyes.

She giggled lightly, "But, Ammy is find."

my…pupeAmmy" he mumbled.

The goddess giggled. "Yes. Your puppy Ammy." She said, amused. She tightened her hold on him and he snuggled in closer.

Soon enough, she made it back to the hotel she had been staying at. After getting into her room, she sat the boy down on the bed.

"So then...You've seen my ears and my markings, and you know I have a tail...But there's a very special power I have to show you." Harry tilted his head.

"Speciaw powa?" He asked.

"That's right. Just watch..."

She focused...and in a flash of light, the young woman was transformed into a beautiful snow-white wolf with red markings.

Harry flinched back at the new form and covered his eyes with his hands scared. He blinked however when he felt a soft wet nose press against his hands. He slowly moved them aside and opened his eyes to see the concerned snout of the wolf in front of him.

He gazed at the sad look in her eyes before looking at her fully to see the same white hair and red markings. "Mss Ammy?"

The wolf licked his cheek causing him to giggle lightly. "Mss Ammy!" he cheered and hugged her head.

The wolf almost smiled as her tail waged back and forth.

he wolf yipped cheerfully and hopped onto the bed with the child. She licked his cheek relentlessly, causing him to giggle. The large canine nuzzled his cheek...

"Hey, did I hear a dog in there?" A voice sounded from outside. "Pets aren't allowed in here, you know the rules!"

"Um...No dogs in here!" Ammy shouted after changing back to human form.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"…Alright…I have my ears on you!" the voice shouted before walking away.

Ammy let out a relived sigh and shook her head. 'Such a shame. I remember a time where dogs were welcome everywhere.'

She gazed back at the child to see him looking down to the ground sadly. She knelt down in front of him. "What's wrong dear?"

"Twroble…heart me…"

Ammy's eyes grew wide. "I will not hurt you!"

Harry looked up at her with confusion. "Wynat?"

Ammy sighed and smiled sadly as she lifted him up and cradled him in her arms as she sat down on the bed. "Because, you have done nothing wrong."

Harry then let out a string of babbling that the goddess couldn't exactly put together. It made her giggle. "It seems I'll have to teach you to speak..."

"Sow-"

"Don't apologize, my dear." Ammy chided gently.

"S-"

"Oh my goodness, you were about to apologize for apologizing!" Ammy said. "That's so silly!" Harry blushed. The goddess poked his nose with a smile. "You're silly."

Harry giggled lightly at her,

Ammy gave a soft laugh at the child and rocked him gently. "Come, let's get you cleaned off and fed, then it's time for bed."

Harry gave her a slight nod as the goddess rose to her feet and walked into the bathroom. She placed the little boy gently on the toilet and patted his head with a grin.

She turned around to turn the water on not noticing her tail was wagging in front of the boy tickling his nose causing him to giggle lightly. Ammy smiled absolutely loving that sound. She checked to make sure the water was the right temperature before turning it off and turning around to the little boy.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead as she grabbed his shirt lightly lifting it over his head.

"Now, let's take this awful thing off and-" Her words trailed off when she saw what was beneath the shirt.

She dropped the article of clothing on the ground as she clapped her hands to her mouth in shock at the state of the little boy before her.

His tiny, frail, thin little body was covered, COVERED in scars, bruises and cuts. There wasn't an inch of skin that didn't have some kind of injury on it...

And the worst part? The boy looked confused, like he had no idea why she was acting this way.

Ammy's eyes were impossibly wide. Horror, sadness, anger, disgust, and pity where all the emotions raging within her. She had seen horrors from the darkness. Faced them head on, battled hundreds of demons with a confident smirk, yet the sight of this hurt baby boy nearly broke her.

"How…why…who…"

"Unle Vernin…" Harry replied back confused. "Lurnplaze…hurtzmeluts…" he mumbled his head lowering and tears starting fall from his eyes.

Ammy wasted no time in trying to comfort him. She snatched him up into her arms and held him as tightly as she could without hurting him. She was VERY careful to mind his injuries...

"It's okay..." She whispered softly. "It's going to be fine."

The boy looked at her. And then, he sobbed.

Ammy held the boy tight as he started to cry and sob into her chest. She frowned sadly at him rubbing his back lightly. 'His family…his own family did this to him…' she closed her eyes tight as her own tears started to fall. 'How…how could family do this to each other?'

She opened her eyes and gazed down at him sadly. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Let it out…let it all out."

Harry did so for around ten minutes. He sniffed and snuggled into her arms his face buried into her warm skin. Ammy smiled down at him and kissed his cheek. "Better?"

The boy nodded lightly at her. She smiled and turned back around to the bath. She closed her eyes and with a motion with her tail the bath glowed before dimming again.

She lowered the child into the tub. He tensed at first before he relaxed at the nice warm water. Ammy smiled at him and at the fact that the scars were starting to fade. She had enhanced the water to help heal the child. His body would heal his mental state is what she was scared about.

She picked up a sponge and gently washed him with it tickling him lightly to cause him to giggle and splash lightly. Ammy giggled at him as she picked up a small cup and scooped up some water and poured it over his head causing his messy hair to flatten over his eyes.

"Mss Ammy?" he looked around confused that he could no longer see.

The goddess put her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle before she moved the hair from his eyes. "I'm sorry, dear." She said gently.

"Cansee!" Harry said, relieved.

"Yes. Can see." Ammy nodded. "Now, let's get you nice and clean."

"Ceen?"

"Right. We're going to get rid of all that dirt covering your body. You should have been cleaned off long ago..." She said this sadly before ruffling his hair. The boy smiled and leaned into the touch.

"Ammynice..."

Ammy smiled with a light blush. "Thank you dear."

She washed him some more trying to get all the dirt and grime off him also trying to get the water all over his skin.

She smiled and pulled him out when she was done placing him down and wrapping him up in a fluffy towel. She began to lick his hair reverting back to her more canine mentality.

The little boy giggled as she did this causing her to snap out of it with wide eyes and a deep blush. She gave him a small apologetic smile before grabbing another towel and drying his hair the normal way.

Harry pouted when she stopped licking his hair but smiled when she started to rustle his hair with the towel he poked his head out and looked up at her smiling face his hair returning back to its messy form.

Ammy giggled as she walked into the main room and sat down on the chair. "I'll call us some room service." She said. "Want anything in particular dear?"

The boy tilted his head. "Woom suvif?" He asked. She smiled when she realized he probably didn't know what that was.

"I'll order us both a good meal then." She said gently. "After all, I'm sure you're very hungry after all that." She poked his belly gently. He giggled.

Ammy went to ring the bell for room service. She placed her order, then went to check on the little boy. "Our supper will be here shortly, dear." She said gently.

"Suppa?"

"Yes. Food. For your little tummy."

The little boy smiled and nodded lightly, 'Igetsasuppa" he babbled.

Ammy frowned sadly before she gave him a warm smile as she gently lifted him up and rocked him lightly. "That's right. You get to have a nice supper." She whispered.

The boy's eyes were growing heavy and Ammy noticed this and with a small smile kissed his forehead. "Get a little rest dear, I'll be right here to wake you up."

The little boy looked up at her with tired eyes, yet she saw something she was not expecting adoration and love all from this small baby. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Ammy stared down at him with a warm smile. 'Is this my purpose now? To aid this small child?' she gazed at him and brushed his hair to the side of his cute face. 'I don't mind that.' She thought then kissed his forehead. 'My little sunshine.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ammy smiled contently at the small boy in her arms. She had somehow gotten attached to this small child and for the life of her she could not be bothered to care. She already knew she cared for him, very much and she never wanted to let him go.

However, when the soft knocking on the door woke her up from her inner thoughts she looked up at the door with wide eyes before looking back down at the child and felt a very big problem. She was hungry and she knew he was hungry…but she did not want to let him go.

The person knocked again this time harder and louder and it caused the little boy in her arms to squirm lightly and nuzzle more into her with a small groan. Ammy's eyes grew wide as she held him and rocked him to soothe him back to sleep. She looked back up at the door with a little glare and decided to get up, child still in her arms and walk to the door.

She opened the door with narrowed eyes child still asleep in her arms.

"What is it?" She asked sternly, her ears twitching. "You woke up the little boy." The man on the other side of the door blinked.

"I'm...sorry..." He replied. "I'm only here to provide room service." Ammy blinked.

"Well...Perhaps you could bring us some breakfast?" She asked, her tail wagging excitedly.

"Of course, ma'am!" The man replied. "We will have it up shortly!"

"Thank you!" she cheered.

The man smiled and nodded at her as he walked away. Ammy closed the door behind him and smiled down at the small child who was rubbing his eyes. Ammy pouted slightly. 'Darn! He woke up' she wiped it off however when he looked up at her, replaced with a brilliant smile. "Hello little one." She said gently.

"Hi." He said softly still a little sleepy.

Ammy cooed down at him and held him close. "Sleep well?" she asked sitting back down on the bed with him.

He nodded up at her letting out a cute yawn. "ThenksMsAmmy" he mumbled and nuzzled into her.

Ammy felt a warmness enter her she had not felt in a long time. Her eyes grew wide and a warm smile spread over her face. 'Praise! He's giving me praise!'

She was absolutely delighted! It had been so long since she had received any form of praise! Her tail began to wag furiously in her joy, and she let out a bark, despite still being in human form. Harry tilted his head as she blushed.

"Doggybawk?" He asked, confused.

"It was...ah...unintentional." She replied sheepishly.

"Youhappy?" Ammy nodded.

"Oh yes, my dear. It's been such a very long time since I've been this happy." Harry clapped his hands.

"Happy!" He cheered.

Ammy giggled and held him close kissing his head. "Very happy." She agreed and smiled down at him tenderly.

Harry smiled up at her glad she was so happy, it made him happy too! He reached his arms up for a hug witch she gave and pulled him up. He wrapped his arms around her neck and smiled at how warm she was, he giggled lightly as her hair tickled his arms.

Ammy smiled warmly and held him tightly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran her hand on the back of the head and his back. The knocking returned and she gave it a dirty look for breaking this moment but smiled soon afterword's her tail wagging. "Breakfast is here!" she cheered.

"Yay!" Harry said happy. He did not know what breakfast is but he always remembered getting placed on something hot when he woke up.

He tilted his head as Ammy made her way to the door. "Whabweaky?" He asked curiously. Ammy smiled.

"Breakfast is food, dear." She replied.

"Foo! Foo!" Harry cheered. He LOVED the smell of food...And he got to eat some last night...Maybe he'd get some of this too?

Ammy opened the door and smiled at the man on the other side. "Hello." She greeted, accepting her meal. "And thank you."

The man gave her a nod. "Always happy to serve ma'am." He said politely.

She smiled at him and placed some money in his hand. "Keep the change dear." She said with a wink making the man blush and nod before walking away.

She smirked lightly before closing the door and walking over to the little boy. She looked down and blinked at the round fluffy disks on her plate. She was not yet fully up to speeds with some of the new food yet this looked very good and the smell was intoxicating.

"Pancakes!" the little boy cheered. He always loved the smell of them whenever his aunty made them, but he was never allowed to eat them. He was always sad about that.

Ammy giggled at the boy and smiled at him "Are they good?" she asked.

Harry gave her a nod. "They reeeellly good!" he cheered sticking his arms in the air to show how good they were. An act that to the goddess was absolutely adorable.

She gave him a warm smile and giggled lightly at him. "Okay then." She picked up the knife and fork and cut him a small piece. She moved the fork full of pancake over to him, "Say aah" she said sweetly.

Harry tilted his head. "Me eat?" He asked, pointing to himself. Ammy giggled and nodded.

"Of course, little one." She cooed. "Open wide." Harry smiled.

"Aaaaaah!" He said, opening his mouth wide. She placed the fork in his mouth, and he began to chew, making soft 'nomnom' noises as he did so. Ammy giggled.

"Seems you enjoyed that then." She said. "Let me have a taste..." She cut a slice of pancake and speared it with her fork. She took a bite. "Hmm...These ARE quite good." She said, pleased.

"Uh-huh!" Harry nodded. "Fankoo!"

Ammy smiled wide at the praise and leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "Your quite welcome!" she said joyfully. "More?"

"Uh-Ha!" He said nodding his head and opening his mouth for more.

They ate like that for around the next half an hour. Ammy smiled down at him when he was done, he was holding his tummy content. She poked his tummy causing him to giggle then groan slightly.

She giggled at him and picked him up. "Let's go out and get you some new clothes." She said sweetly before frowning slightly. "Hmmm. You can't go out though naked; it would not look right." She placed a finger to her chin and thought.

Ammy snapped her fingers and grinned. "I have an idea!" She exclaimed.

"Idee?" Harry asked.

"Yes. An idea." Ammy confirmed with a wink. And then, she closed her eyes and focused. Harry tilted his head and toddled his way over to her.

"Seepy?" He asked, putting his hands on her lap.

Ammy's eyes snapped open and they glowed a bright gold. Harry blinked up at her and tilted his head confused but then felt something odd happen to him.

Ammy blinked a few times and took a deep breath before looking over at the child and her eyes grew wide.

He was in a kimono much like hers. Yet the design is what surprised her. It was covered with lilies and a stag lying down and seemed to be asleep and a white wolf that was howling at the moon.

The goddess covered her mouth as the boy looked over his new attire. "Whatis? Wesame!" he said with glee as he griped her own kimono.

Ammy giggled. "Yes, we both wear kimonos now." She cooed.

"Kimos!" Harry cheered, fiddling with his new outfit. "Wike kimos!" Amaterasu giggled.

"I like them too, dear." She cooed. "But you can't JUST have a kimono." Harry tilted his head.

"Why no jus kimo?" He asked. "Kimo nuff."

Ammy frowned at him and lifted him up into her lap. "No, it's nowhere near enough dear." She said. "You need shirts, and pants and undergarments, all the things a growing boy needs." She said softly running her fingers through his hair.

Harry cooed and closed his eyes with a smile leaning into her more. The goddess smiled down at him contently. "You deserve more clothing and a few toys as well."

"Toys?" he asked with wide eyes.

The goddess smiled tenderly down at him. "Yes toys."

I…nevrgottoy…" he said with a small sniff as tears started to appear in his eyes.

Ammy smiled softly. "Well then it's time you did have one." She replied calmly.

"Toy..." Harry whispered softly.

"Yes." She picked him up. "Now come...Let's go." He smiled and let her carry him.

Soon enough, they were back out in the city. The goddess's ears flattened when she once again saw her old home.

Harry noticed her sad expression and raised a hand to her cheek. Ammy blinked down at him with a soft smile. "Ammysad?" he said softly.

Ammy let out a sigh and nodded slightly. "I am. My home is not the same." She said softly.

Harry tilted his head at her. "Myisdiffrytoo" he said softly to her.

Ammy blinked down at him. "What do you mean dear?"

"Myhomeiswithyou" he said with a soft smile.

Ammy blushed and smiled softly. "Oh my...You really believe so?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Uh-huh! Youniceme! Yougimmewub!"

Ammy smiled. "Aww...You're so sweet." She cooed, stroking his hair gently. Harry giggled.

"Meseet!" He cheered.

"Yes. Very very sweet."

Harry smiled and snuggled into her. Ammy held him to herself and smiled warmly down at him. She felt content, and now did not feel that bad anymore. She gazed around and smiled lightly. 'It is different.' She looked over and saw a man and woman walking down with a child betting them holding their hands.

She smiled down at him. 'But it's a different that led me to you…my little sunshine.' She kissed the top of his head and started to walk. Her destination the shopping center to get him some new toys and clothes. She smiled content, glad to be able to feel like this again all thanks to the little baby boy who wanted some love.


End file.
